The Panther Problem
by Kirinenko
Summary: ¿Aomine se convirtió en una pantera? ¿Que es lo que hará Kise y qué pasará con el instituto? AominePantera, AoKise, Lemon. Ligero KagaKuroko/KuroKaga y MidoTaka. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: TsukiriZanrai

ID: 3522062

_**Notas del Autor/a:**_

Aomine y Kise son pareja ahora, y el equipo de baloncesto en el que están lo saben, aunque realmente no se lo han dicho a nadie, por no querer destruir la carrera de modelaje de Kise. Kise a menudo está encima de Aomine, viendo como el chico de pelo azul oscuro vivía solo, igual que Kagami. Algunas veces salían en citas dobles con Kuroko y Kagami y a menudo acababa en Kagami y Aomine peleándose por alguna tontería. Kise y Kuroko siempre eran los que se encargaban de separarles.

Pero esto es divagación. Vamos con la historia, ¿vale? La información del trasfondo no es realmente interesante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aomine bostezó mientras abría la puerta para coger el periódico. La verdad es que solo estaba suscrito para leer los cómics. Se agachó para recoger el rollo de papel pero también se dio cuenta de un paquete. Huh. Otro más de las fans de Kise, pensó Aomine. _Espera, ¿cómo supieron que él estaba quí?_

Aomine giró la mirada para echar un vistazo hacia la puerta de su habitación, donde Kise estaba durmiendo en su cama después de una apasionada y agotadora noche. Tiró de la cinta y la caja se deshizo por sí misma también. Había un pequeño pastel del tamaño de un bocado en su interior. Aomine lo miró unos instantes antes de metérselo en la boca. A él particularmente no le gustaba cuando sus fans le daban esas cosas. Le hacía sentir…celos. Aunque no lo admitiese.

Lamió sus dedos porque sentía demasiada pereza de ir a lavarse las manos y tiró la caja a lo lejos. Dejó el periódico en la mesa de café, volviendo a su habitación y se metió de nuevo en la cama, abrazando a Kise y durmiéndose de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kise se estiró. Los sábados eran tranquilos, especialmente cuando no había entrenamiento. Se movió bajo el pesado brazo de Aomine y se acurrucó más cerca del cuerpo más cálido. Había algo haciéndole cosquillas en la pierna y se agachó para cogerlo. Sus dedos tocaron algo firme y con textura. ¿Pelo? Kise bajo la mirada.

Aomine se despertó sobresaltado al sentir el toque de Aomine. Gruñó mientras Kise mantenía su mirada hacia abajo.

"¿A-Aominecchi?" dijo Kise con voz medio dormida. Aomine gruñó a modo de pregunta pero aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados, negándose a despertar por el momento "Aominecchi" dijo Kise con mayor firmeza y ya despierto.

"¿Qué?" gruñó de nuevo Aomine, abriendo un ojo. Kise le miró con seriedad en sus ojos.

"Tienes cola…"

"¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando, Kise?" Aomine estaba casi completamente despierto ahora. Kise levantó la mano, sosteniendo la cola de Aomine. Este la tocó y sí, lo sentía. La siguió con la mano hasta sentir la conexión, justo en el sitio encima de su trasero.

"¿Qué…?" dijo Aomine.

"Yo debería estar preguntando, Aominecchi" dijo Kise. Aomine se sentó y se rascó la cabeza pero sintió algo de más. Aomine fue hacia el baño para mirarse al espejo. Estaba todo ahí; su cara, su piel oscura, sus ojos arrogantes, pero también tenía un par de redondeadas orejas azules. Kise le siguió y le tiró de la oreja.

"¡Ow! ¡Kise!" se quejó Aomine, frotándose una de las orejas extra.

"Aominecchi tiene partes de gato" dijo Kise, totalmente en serio.

Aomine chasqueó la lengua y le devolvió la mirada a Kise, quién estaba aparentemente intentando aguantarse la risa.

"¡Deja de reírte!" dijo Aomine, abalanzándose sobre Kise. Los dos acabaron tirados en el suelo y Aomine fue directo a los sitios donde Kise tenía cosquillas.

"¡WAAAAAA! ¡AOMIN-AOMINECCHIIIII PARAAAAAA!" gritó Kise, riéndose y retorciéndose balos los malvados dedos de Aomine por las cosquillas.

Pararon unos pocos segundos después, riendo y jadeando en el suelo del baño, con la suerte de no haberse golpeado la cabeza con la taza del inodoro.

"Entonces, ¿cómo conseguiste eso?" preguntó Kise, tendido en el suelo del baño.

"Mmm…no lo sé. Debe ser el pastel que me comí esta mañana"

"¿Había pasteeeeel? ¡Quiero pastel!" Kise le puso mala cara a Aomine, y el susodicho hombre pensó en todas las cosas que el modelo podía hacer con esa boca.

"Era de una de tus fans…seguramente"

"¿'Seguramente'? ¡Aominecchi, no vayas por ahí cogiendo comida del suelo y comiéndotela!" Kise le picó en las costillas a Aomine.

"Pero…era comida…" gruñó Aomine y Kise solo suspiró.

"Bueno, no creo que puedas salir así. Quédate en casa hoy"

Aomine le dio una sonrisa depredadora y agarró al rubio por la cintura.

"Solamente si te quedas conmigo" susurró en su oído. Kise se estremeció.

"-uno" gimió Kise.

"¿Qué?"

"D-Desayuno" dijo más alto Kise.

Aomine se rió.

"Está bien" Y ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina. Kise buscó en los armarios cuando Aomine abrió la puerta del frigorífico "¿Huevos?" preguntó.

Kise asintió.

"¿Tienes pan?"

"Oh, se me acabó. ¿Quieres salchichas en su lugar?"

Pocas opciones de comida eran lanzadas por aquí y por allá, y acordaron los huevos, las salchichas y…cereales. A Aomine le gustaba combinar la comida de manera extraña en algunas ocasiones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kise no tenía trabajo como modelo hoy así que pasaron todo el día holgazaneando. Intentaron ver la televisión pero Aomine se quedó dormido y seguidamente Kise se unió a él. Durmieron la siesta durante largo rato hasta que se produjeron una serie de golpes y sonó el timbre de la puerta. Aomine se levantó y abrió la puerta, un poco de mal humor por ser despertado bruscamente.

Sakurai estaba sorprendido.

"Ah… ¡L-Lo siento!" se disculpó. Aomine alzó una ceja.

"¿Ah? " su cola se agitaba con furia, las orejas inclinadas hacia atrás.

"Mmm…He venido a devolverle su paraguas…"

Aomine ladeó un poco la cabeza, tratando de recordar cuando le prestó al hongo disculpón su paraguas.

"Uh…Aomine-san, tien-"

"Oh, fue cuando estaba lloviendo cómo a lo bestia y no tenías paraguas y Kise vino a buscarme" interrumpió a Sakurai. Kise hizo una ruido interrogante ante la mención de su nombre.

Sakurai asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de Aomine, poniéndose de puntillas. Divisó a Kise en el sofá, con la camiseta de Aomine.

"¿Eh? ¿Kise de Kaijou?" preguntó Sakurai. Aomine se giró a mirar a Kise antes de girarse y lanzarle a Sakurai una mirada inquisitiva.

"Ah, claro. Ustedes… uh, lo siento"

"¿De qué te disculpas?"

"¿Eh? ¡Lo siento, lo siento, _lo siento_!" gritó Sakurai. Kise pasó un brazo alrededor del hombro de Aomine.

"Te disculpas demasiado" se rió Kise. Sakurai parecía incómodo, así que Kise añadió "Creo que deberías irte ahora. Estoy seguro de que Aominecchi tiene muchas cosas divertidas que quiere hacer conmigo"

Sakurai se sonrojó furiosamente y se fue corriendo hacia el atardecer como un suricato que es perseguido por una hiena. Al parecer, habían dormido la siesta durante bastante rato.

Kise rió mientras Aomine cerraba la puerta.

"Tienes a gente muy interesante en tu equipo, Aominecch-"

Aomine le interrumpió empujándole contra la puerta y cubriendo la boca de Kise con la suya. Forzó su lengua dentro de la boca de Kise mientras este levantaba las manos hacia el pecho de Aomine, tratando de separar al más alto.

Distraído por la lengua que se movía contra la suya, Kise no tenía exactamente la fuerza necesaria para alejar a Aomine. Aomine se apartó y fue a por su cuello, lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo, y fue entonces cuando Kise empujó a Aomine.

"¡Ao-Aominecchi! ¡Al menos avísame primero!"

Aomine sonrió de lado.

"Fuiste tú quien dijo que tenía muchas cosas divertidas que hacer contigo"

"¡Eso…era una broma!"

"Es una lástima que me esté tomando esta broma en serio"

"¡Wa!" chilló Kise, sintiendo la mano deslizarse por debajo de su, bueno realmente era de Aomine, camiseta "¡D-Dormitorio! ¡Dormitorio!"

Kise chilló aún más fuerte cuando Aomine pasó un brazo alrededor de su hombro y se inclinó para pasar el otro por sus piernas, llevando a Kise al estilo nupcial. Dobló el cuello y continuó el beso; Kise llevó la mano a la cabeza de Aomine, tirando de su pelo y de una de las orejas de gato, mientras que Aomine iba hacia el dormitorio.

Arrojó a Kise sin ceremonias en la cama mientras que se quitaba la camiseta, a la par que Kise se acomodó en la cama de matrimonio que tenía Aomine.

Aomine se subió en la cama y se quedó mirando a Kise, un profundo brillo azulado en sus pupilas y sonrió, la cola se movía emocionada. Iba a ser una noche divertida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kise se despertó por la calidez y el brillo matutino. Había algo pesado descansando sobre su estómago, y todavía estaba envuelto en la manta.

"Aominecchi, tu brazo pesa" se quejó con voz adormilada mientras luchaba por quitarse la manta. Escuchó un raro gruñido y abrió los ojos.

Kise miró a Aomine y tragó saliva.

"¿Aominecchi? ¿Estás bien?"

Aomine acarició la cabeza de Kise, negándose a despertar.

"¡Aominecchi!" gritó Kise.

"¿Qué?" respondió pero Kise no pudo entenderle porque todo lo que escuchó fue un gruñido.

"Aominecchi…eres un…"

Aomine frunció el ceño.

"Choca los cinco" dijo Kise, alzando la mano con timidez. Aomine rió y levantó la mano para chocarle a Kise los cinco. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

La gran pata azul oscuro tocó la mano de Kise antes de acercársela a la cara. Tenía una pata. Se volvió para mirar el resto de su cuerpo. _Soy una…_ "una pantera" Kise respiró profundamente, terminando el pensamiento de Aomine.

Se volvió a mirar a Kise con sorpresa. Kise se estiró para frotar su hocico y bajar hasta su cuello. Deslizó su mano por el costado de Aomine con temor.

"Aominecchi, ¿qué te ha pasado?"

Aomine respondió pero habló como pantera. Todo lo que Kise escuchó fue un sonido inseguro.

"Fue el pastel,¿no? Aominecchi, ¡no deberías haberte comido el pastel sin importar lo celoso que estuvieses!"

Aomine entrecerró los ojos hacia Kise antes de darle un gran lametón en la cara a este.

"¡Geh!" chilló Kise. Aomine sonrió, sorprendentemente su nuevo rostro se lo permitió.

Salió de la cama e intentó andar a cuatro patas. _Se siente natural…_ pensó Aomine y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño. Kise le miró, pensando _'Eso es una gran pantera'_.

Aomine se alzó en sus patas traseras y apoyó las patas delanteras sobre el fregadero. Se quedó mirando su reflejo.

Tenía la piel de color azul oscuro, más oscuro que su pelo pero con un toque azul. Sus ojos azules estaban todavía allí. Abrió su boca y miró sus afilados dientes, experimentando también con sus orejas y cola. Bajó y vio como Kise entraba con su camiseta. Su cuerpo se alzó tanto como sus caderas y su cabeza, quedando a medio torso. Kise le acarició por detrás de las orejas y Aomine le empujó hacia atrás. Kise se rió.

"¡No eres más que un gran gatito, Aominecchi! ¡Nekominecchi!"

Aomine gruñó y golpeó juguetonamente sobre Kise, casi repitiendo la sesión de cosquillas del día anterior, a excepción de que empezó a lamer a Kise por todos lados.

"¡Geh! ¡Nekominecchi, para!" rió Kise, Aomine le cubría la cara con saliva.

Dejó de lamer y le dio una sonrisa de lado a Kise antes de empezar a lamerse así mismo hacia abajo, limpiándose y aseándose. Kise veía como Aomine era capaz de retorcerse por sí mismo, cuán flexible era. Bueno, es un gato.

Aomine se detuvo y solo le dio una mirada a Kise.

"¿Qué? ¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó Kise y Aomine asintió. Kise se lavó la cara antes de seguir a Aomine a la cocina. Usó su boca para abrir el frigorífico. Miró dentro de este durante un momento, cerró la puerta y se alzó hacia el congelador. Usando sus dientes de nuevo, sacó cada cosa que era carne.

Cogió un trozo de beicon y empezó a masticarlo, dándole una cara divertida.

"¡Nekominecchi, tienes que esperar a que se descongele!" se rió Kise. Tomó los trozos de carne y las puso sobre el mostrador para que pudiese descongelarse. Aomine intentó coger más carne pero Kise le dio un manotazo en el hocico "No" dijo simplemente y Aomine miró a Kise, decidiendo entonces ir a por la carne de nuevo.

"_¡Nekominecchi!"_ gritó Kise pero Aomine robó otra tira de beicon antes de masticarlo y tragarlo. Kise hizo un puchero y Aomine le sonrió de lado. Decidiendo que no quería que le doliese el estómago, Aomine se tiró en la sala de estar mientras Kise hacía su propio desayuno. Kise se sentó con un bol de cereales y encendió la televisión. Aomine saltó al sofá y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Kise para ver la televisión también.

Unas pocas horas pasaron mientras veían varias demostraciones de crímenes y programas médicos, y Kise fue a ver la carne.

"¡Nekominecchi! ¡La carne está lista!" gritó Kise y Aomine inmediatamente saltó del sofá y fue hacia Kise, mirándole con esos grandes ojos de gatito. Kise se rió mientras ponía la carne en un plato. Aomine se puso de pie sobre sus patas traseras pero Kise levantó el plato por encima de su cabeza.

"Abajo, Nekominecchi" dijo Kise, intentando controlar a Aomine y sus necesidades carnívoras. Aomine se bajó a sus cuatro patas y gruñó. Sus pupilas comenzaron a dilatarse y Kise tenía un mal presentimiento.

Aomine se agachó durante unos pocos segundos antes de saltar hacia Kise, acabando los dos tirados en el suelo. Una de sus patas delanteras estaba puesta sobre uno de los brazos de Kise y su otra pata arrastró el plato hacia él, moviendo la cola con agitación.

"¡N-Nekominecchi!" gritó Kise, su mano libre dio un tirón en la nuca que todos los gatos tenían y con una de sus piernas trató de quitarse a la pesada pantera de encima. Aomine simplemente le ignoró y se las arregló para lamer el plato ya limpio antes de bajarse de Kise.

Kise se levantó, suspirando. Le dio un manotazo a Aomine en la cabeza. "¡Malo, Nekominecchi!" le reprendió ligeramente "Voy al supermercado a comprarte más carne. Tienes suerte de que tenga dinero Nekominecchi porque no sé cuánto tiempo vas a estar así"

Aomine hizo un ruido que sonó como un gruñido antes de rozarse contra la pierna de Kise. Kise sonrió y le acarició la cabeza a Aomine, detrás de las orejas, antes de coger su cartera y salir. Antes de abrir la puerta, sin embargo, se dio media vuelta y regresó a la cocina. Puso el tapón en el fregadero y dijo "Nekominecchi, he puesto el tapón en el fregadero en caso de que tengas sed. Simplemente gira el grifo, ¿vale?"

Aomine asintió.

"Recuerda cerrarlo también. No creo que quieras que tu apartamento acabe inundado"

Aomine volvió a asentir y Kise se fue.

La pantera estaba encantada por su estado actual. Saltaba de aquí para allá, maravillado por la cantidad de músculos que tenía, y asomó la cabeza por la ventana durante un rato, oliéndolo todo. Podía escuchar los pájaros en la lejanía, y podía oler al molesto perro que estaba a un lado de él. En ese momento el perro empezó a ladrar y él sonrió.

Dejó escapar un rugido y el perro dejó de ladrar al momento. _Bueno, hay una cosa útil en este cuerpo, _reflexionó Aomine. También estaba asombrado de cuán agudo era su rugido y pensó que probablemente era cosa de las panteras.

Sintió sed así que fue a la cocina y se puso en pie sobre sus dos patas traseras. Una de las delanteras deslizó el grifo y el agua empezó a salir. La detuvo después de medio minuto y empezó a beber de la pileta. _Mejor que beber de una taza,_ pensó Aomine, lamiendo el agua. Estaba sorprendido de cuánta agua podía coger con su lengua. Cuando se terminó la mayor parte del agua, entró a su habitación y saltó sobre su cama. Se acurrucó, decidiendo tomar una siesta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despertó con el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta. Silenciosamente se bajó de la cama y se deslizó por un lado de la puerta. La casa estaba a oscuras por lo que Aomine miró el reloj: _las seis de la tarde. ¿Kise estuvo fuera tanto tiempo solo para comprar comida?_ Pensó Aomine, su estómago gruñendo ante la mera mención de la comida. Vio como Kise entraba en la cocina con una gran bolsa y comenzó a desempaquetar la carne para meterla en el congelador. Kise tarareaba mientras tanto, sin darse cuenta de que Aomine le estaba mirando, al ser de color azul oscuro y pasando desapercibido en la oscuridad.

Aomine sonrió. _Quizás podría darle un buen uso a ese buen camuflaje y habilidad de sigilo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kise estaba intentando colocar las cosas en el congelador repleto de carne. Sacó algunos y los colocó en el frigorífico para que se descongelasen un poco. Puso algunos otros alimentos en el frigorífico y cerró la puerta. Guardó las bolsas de plástico para un uso posterior, se giró y dio un buen bote. Aomine estaba ahí sentado con una cara de completa diversión.

"¡HIJO DE-!" gritó Kise, casi perjurando.

Aomine se echó a reír, cubriéndose la boca con una pata.

"¡Nekominecchi!" se quejó Kise "¡No me asustes así!"

Aomine se restregó contra la pierna de Kise de nuevo como disculpa, aunque todavía le hacía gracia. Kise se sentó en el suelo y le dio a Aomine un abrazo, frotándole la espalda al mismo tiempo.

"Me pregunto cuánto durará esta cosa. Espero que no para siempre"

Se produjo un silencio durante un tiempo, y Kise, siendo Geminis, no pudo soportarlo mucho tiempo.

"Bueno, voy a hacer la cena" decidió. Sacó la carne de la nevera y Aomine estaba a punto de saltar de nuevo cuando Kise puso algo frente a su rostro. Los ojos de Aomine se agrandaron. De nuevo.

_¿ME HA PUESTO UN BOZAL?_ Gritó Aomine en su interior.

Se agachó y empezó a intentar quitárselo con la pata, deslizándola desesperadamente por el hocico y la banda unida a la parte posterior de la cabeza, gruñendo.

"Woo, realmente entra. Es el bozal más grande que he podido encontrar" dijo Kise, divertido por la forma en que Aomine trataba de quitárselo. Obviamente no le gustaba estar así "Aunque no te queda del todo bien" miró el espacio vacío entre la nariz de Aomine y el final del bozal.

"¡Bueno, quizás eso te enseñe a tener paciencia, Nekominecchi!" se rio Kise. Aomine solo se quedó mirándole pero este le ignoró, haciéndose su propia cena. Aomine fue hacia la sala de estar mientras su carne se descongelaba, intentando pasar a través de las patas de la mesa y las sillas, porque era jodidamente divertido.

"¿Sabes" dijo Kise desde la cocina "que al comprar toda esta maldita cantidad de comida, la gente me miraba raro?"

Aomine se rio antes de acercarse a Kise y darle unos lametones juguetones en los pies, los cuales hacían cosquillas a Kise.

Media hora más tarde, Kise había terminado de hacer su cena y suponía que Aomine debía estar hambriento así que simplemente le dejaría tener su comida. Colocó toda en un plato de nuevo y lo levantó de la mesa. Aomine se puso de manera ansiosa sobre sus dos patas, viéndose como un perro suplicando por la comida. Kise puso el plato en el suelo pero antes de que Aomine pudiese lanzarse a por él, levantó una mano.

"Espera" dijo simplemente.

Aomine se quedó en el lugar, a pesar de que se moría de ganas por seguir adelante. Después de un minuto, Kise se puso en pie y le quitó el bozal. Aomine corrió felizmente a devorar la carne como el depredador que es. Kise se rio. _Quizás pueda controlarle así,_ pensó.

Ambos comieron juntos y Kise se fue a darse una ducha. Aomine estaba aburrido, aburrido, ABURRIDO. Sin descanso, se paseó por la habitación y entonces sonrió.

Kise salió de la ducha, con una toalla envolviendo sus caderas. Siempre dejaba su ropa fuera; se había convertido en un hábito ya que, normalmente, después de que se bañase Aomine le despojaba de su ropa. _¿Por qué molestarme en llevar ropas cuando puedo llevarlas después de que me violes? _Había dicho Kise por aquel entonces, cuando Aomine se había dado cuenta de que nunca se llevaba sus ropas ya.

Abrió la puerta del baño y dejó salir el vapor. El aire frío le rozó la piel húmeda y la piel de gallina empezó a aparecer.

Aomine se preparó cuando escuchó que el agua dejaba de correr y pronto se abrió la puerta, revelando a un Kise desnudo con solo una toalla. Caminó y se quedó pegado al suelo, sin hacer un solo ruido mientras se acercaba a Kise rápidamente. Abrió la boca y cogió la toalla.

"¡N-NEKOMINECCHIIIIIII!" chilló Kise cuando Aomine tiró de la toalla, quitándola del cuerpo de Kise, revelando su gloriosa desnudez. Rápidamente tomó el par de pantalones más cercanos y comenzó a perseguir a la pantera bromista por toda la casa, gritando obscenidades.

Después de otra ronda de lucha y lametones, Kise decidió retirarse a la cama, cansado por tanta emoción. Entonces, se le ocurrió algo.

"¿Nekominecchi?" preguntó Kise y la pantera alzó su cabeza desde donde estaba tumbado en el suelo "Mañana es lunes"

La comprensión le golpeó en ese momento.

_Instituto._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A lo largo de toda la noche, Aomine estaba realmente inquieto. Al ser nocturno, estaba aburrido porque Kise estaba durmiendo. Intentó dormir pero se despertó muy pronto.

Asomó la cabeza por la ventana de nuevo y aspiró el aroma. Intentó diferenciar que olor era cada uno y estuvo entretenido con eso unas dos horas. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Kise se despertó. Se encontró a Aomine con la cabeza asomada por la ventana.

"¿Nekominecchi?" preguntó somnoliento. Aomine metió dentro su cabeza para mirar a Kise "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Aomine no quería responder y, en su lugar, sólo se abalanzó sobre le somnoliento muchacho desde el alfeizar, despertándole al completo. Inclinó la cabeza y Kise empujó a Aomine un poco como signo de que quería que la pantera se apartarse de él.

"Quería salir antes para ir a tu instituto. Tenemos que informar a tu equipo de baloncesto sobre tu…condición"

Cuando escuchó 'baloncesto', las orejas de Aomine se alzaron y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente. Kise frunció el ceño mientras veía a Aomine moverse nerviosamente. Tiró de la camiseta de Kise y corrió hacia el dormitorio. Kise le siguió, curioso.

Aomine rodó su pelota de baloncesto con la nariz hacia Kise.

"¿Baloncesto?" preguntó Kise y Aomine asintió.

Entonces, la rodó hasta los pies de Kise y el rubio la recogió. Aomine se sentó sobre sus patas traseras e hizo el gesto con las patas delanteras para que le lanzase la pelota. Kise le tiró el balón y con una pata, la echó a un lado.

"¿Qué…?" Kise estaba confundido ahora.

Aomine rodó los ojos y fue a por la pelota de nuevo. Kise tiró el balón y la pantera la golpeó hacia un lado de nuevo.

"Nekominecchi, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Aomine hizo un sonido muy estresado y le llevó la pelota de nuevo. Kise la tiró de nuevo, esperando que lo entendiese ahora.

Esta vez, Aomine no deslizó el balón sino que, en su lugar, cogió el balón con su pata y se lo tiró a él.

Los engranajes hicieron click en el cerebro de Kise.

"¡¿Kurokocchi?!" se rio Kise. Aomine dejó escapar un gruñido bajo y molesto, a lo que Kise se dejó de reír. Aunque era Aomine, actualmente era una peligrosa pantera.

"Así que, baloncesto…Kurokocchi… ¿tienes un partido con Kurokocchi?"

Aomine negó con la cabeza.

"¿No tienes un partido con Kurokocchi?"

Aomine hizo una pausa antes de negar con su cabeza de nuevo.

"¿Cómo puedes tener un partido con Kurokocchi y decir que no al mismo tiempo?"

Aomine se tiró al suelo y se tapó los ojos con sus patas, haciendo un ruido muy molesto y estresado. Kise era tan despistado como siempre.

Aomine se fue hacia el armario y sacó su uniforme de baloncesto. Kise empezó a conectar los puntos.

"Baloncesto…Kurokocchi…Touou Gakuen… ¡Oh!" dijo Kise "¿Tienes un partido de práctica con Seirin?"

Aomine asintió. _Al fin, ese cabeza hueca no tiene cerebro._

"Creo que eso significa que no puedes tener ese partido, entonces"

Aomine le lanzó a Kise una mirada angustiada. Se sentó sobre sus patas traseras de nuevo y puso sus patas delanteras sobre el pecho de Kise

"¡No tienes elección! ¡No puedes jugar al baloncesto así!"

Aomine gimió, bajando las orejas.

"Aun así tenemos que ir a tu instituto. Ya he llamado por enfermedad. Bueno, quiero decir, llamé a Kasamatsu-senpai. Vamos, deja que me prepare"

Aomine dejó ir a Kise a que hiciese sus cosas mientras estaba sentado en el sofá. Kise salió de la habitación diez minutos más tarde con una correa en la mano. Aomine entrecerró los ojos.

"Tengo que hacerlo" sentenció Kise con simpleza. Aomine dejó salir un gruñido.

"No puedo llevarte suelto en público, Nekominecchi"

Aomine echó sus labios hacia atrás para mostrarle a Kise sus afilados dientes, gruñendo más fuerte. Kise se acercó más a Aomine para que no se moviese.

Aomine dejó que Kise le pusiese la correa, sin querer alterar al modelo. Él, sin embargo, le hacía difícil el llevarle.

"Nekominecchiiiiiiii" se quejó Kise por décima vez, intentando que la pantera negra se moviese, pero Aomine se negaba a ello.

_Esta es la venganza,_ pensó Aomine, _no puedes simplemente ponerme una correa y esperar que te obedezca como un perro._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le llevó cincuenta minutos a Kise el llegar a Touou Gakuen, a pesar de que en realidad eran quince minutos andando desde el apartamento de Aomine. Nadie estaba por los alrededores todavía y se colaron en el gimnasio.

"¿Hay clases en el gimnasio hoy?" preguntó Kise y Aomine negó con la cabeza. Se escondieron en el almacén. Kise estaba durmiendo una siesta ya que se había despertado temprano para traer a Aomine al instituto y, a cambio, este dejó a Kise usar su lomo como almohada. Su cola enroscada descansaba sobre Kise y el hombre durmiente se movió y abrazo la cola contra su pecho como si se tratase de una almohada. Aomine sonrió.

Aprovechó para tomarse otra siesta, y despertó cuando escuchó las puertas del gimnasio abrirse. Deslizó la cola por entre las manos de Kise y le golpeó suavemente en la cara.

"¡Wah!" se despertó sobresaltado Kise "Nekominecchi, ¿por qué fue eso?"

Aomine miró hacia la puerta y Kise escuchó a personas entrando. Miró alrededor y no vio nada de baloncesto por el lugar.

"Parece que no viene de aquí" dijo Kise.

Aomine abrió la puerta un poco para al alzarse y empujar el manillar de la puerta con una pata. Pegó la oreja para escuchar lo que estaba pasando.

Escuchó a Imayoshi dar instrucciones a los nuevos y decirle a los fijos sobre el partido de práctica. Entonces, escuchó abrirse las puertas de nuevo.

"¡Imayoshi-san! ¡Entrenador Harasawa!" escuchó decir a Riko.

Se giró hacia Kise e hizo un ruido.

"¿Están aquí?" Aomine asintió "¿Quieres esperar hasta que el partido esté acabado?"

Aomine gimió y dejó caer la cabeza lentamente. Todavía quería jugar, maldición. Continuó escuchando lo que decían.

"Ah, Riko-san, gracias por venir" escuchó Aomine que decía su entrenador.

"¿Mmm? ¿Dónde está vuestro as?"

Aomine sentía curiosidad. ¿Algo le había pasado a Kagami?

"Ah…como ves, no puede estar aquí hoy…" respondió Riko.

"¿Está herido?"

"Ehh…no exactamente…" Aomine pudo escuchar los nervios en su voz, y entonces lo escuchó.

"¡Kagami-kun!" gritó Kuroko.

También lo olió.

Aomine gruñó. Kise frunció el ceño y cogió la correa de Aomine.

"¿Nekominecchi?" preguntó nerviosamente. Aomine simplemente siguió gruñendo.

_Este es mi territorio._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kuroko estaba luchando para conseguir que Kagami entrase al gimnasio, pero era demasiado difícil. Alguien de su tamaño no podía tirar de un tigre. No.

Kagami gruñó y se negó a moverse, sin importar cuanto tirase Kuroko.

"¡Kagami-kun, me voy a enfadar!" Kuroko frunció el ceño y Kagami se movió lentamente, aunque seguía haciéndolo de mala gana.

El equipo de baloncesto de Touou estaba sorprendido. Al parecer, Kagami era el tigre que Kuroko estaba intentando meter en el gimnasio.

"…Riko-san…" empezó Imayoshi.

"Ni siquiera sé cómo" suspiró Riko "Todo lo que sé es que Kuroko apareció con un tigre con correa y diciendo que era Kagami. Hablando de as, ¿Dónde está el vuestro?"

"Ah, no puedo encontrarle" habló Momoi "No ha venido a clase hoy y no ha respondido mis llamadas"

Riko suspiró. Hoy tenía que ir todo mal.

Kuroko se las acababa de arreglar para meter a Kagami en el gimnasio cuando este simplemente se lanzó hacia adelante, librándose del agarre de Kuroko.

Al mismo tiempo, Aomine se precipitó fuera del almacén, haciendo perder a Kise el control sobre la correa.

"¡KAGAMI-KUN!"

"¡NEKOMINECCHI!"

Los dos grandes gatos se encontraron en el centro del gimnasio, donde los dos equipos de baloncesto estaban reunidos.

Aomine curvó sus labios para mostrar los dientes y Kagami dejó escapar un profundo gruñido.

"¿Neko…minecchi?" dijeron Imayoshi y Riko a la vez tras escuchar al Kise gritar. Kuroko intentó acercarse a Kagami pero el tigre le gruñó y Kuroko tuvo que retroceder.

Kise les alcanzó pero no se acercó.

"Mm, lo siento, pero, ¿no es ese Aomine-san?" preguntó Sakurai. Kise asintió y todo el equipo de baloncesto gritó "¡¿EEEEHHHH?!"

"¡Pero todo lo que tenía el sábado eran orejas y cola! ¿Cómo es que él…?"preguntó Sakurai de nuevo, sorprendido.

"No lo sé. Creo que fue algún pastel que comió o algo" respondió Kise rápidamente, más preocupado por los dos grandes gatos.

"¿Ese es…Kagamicchi?" preguntó Kise enseguida, y Kuroko asintió.

Los dos depredadores estaban mirándose entre sí, y Aomine comenzó a gruñir, los oídos aplastados hacia atrás y la cola moviéndose furiosamente de un lado a otro.

Kagami también comenzó a gruñir y ambos de agacharon, saltando de repente el uno contra el otro.

Dientes, garras y rugidos volaban; los dos se retorcían y retorcían antes de apartarse. Antes de que pudiesen atacarse de nuevo, Kise se puso delante de Aomine y Kuroko frente a Kagami, ambos gritando "¡Parad!"

Aomine parecía furioso pero Kise se mantuvo firme. Kagami entrecerró los ojos hacia Kuroko.

"¿Qué…Qué está pasando?" exigió Imayoshi.

"Kagami-kun dijo que comió algún tipo de pastel que encontró en su cocina y entonces se tomó una siesta. Despertó con orejas y cola de tigre" explicó Kuroko.

"Igual" asintió Kise "Entonces, al día siguiente, Aomine se había convertido en una pantera negra"

Kuroko asintió a las palabras de Kise.

"Así que, ¿ahora los dos ases se han convertido en gatos? Dijo Riko, suspirando.

Aomine se calmó pero todavía estaba mirando a Kise.

"Creo que Aomine solo se ha vuelto sobreprotector con su territorio. Este es su gimnasio, después de todo. No puede dejar que otro depredador entre"

"¿Qué quieres decir con su gimnasio?" rugió Wakamatsu "¡Este gimnasio no le pertenece a él, nos pertenece a todos!"

Aomine le lanzó una mirada a Wakamatsu y rugió. Wakamatsu retrocedió un poco.

"Todavía puede entender nuestras palabras pero solo no puede hablar" explicó Kuroko.

"Lo siento, pero vas a tener que compartir tu espacio durante un rato, Nekominecchi" dijo Kise, frunciendo el ceño.

Aomine miró en silencio a Kise.

"No tienes elección"

Siguió mirando a Kise.

"Si no lo haces, no habrá sexo en un mes una vez que vuelvas a la normalidad"

El equipo de Seirin estaba sorprendido.

"¿K-Kise y Aomine?" dijo Kiyoshi, aturdido.

Kise tenía determinación en la mirada.

Aomine continuó mirándole durante unos pocos minutos más antes de girar su cabeza hacia otro lado y gruñir.

"Kagami-kun" dijo simplemente Kuroko.

Kagami entrecerró los ojos.

Kuroko dejó salir un aura oscura, y Kise casi pudo jurar que vio a Akashi y un par de tijeras. Él y Aomine temblaron un poco.

Kagami giró su cabeza y miró en la dirección opuesta.

Los dos chicos salieron del camino de los dos depredadores gato. Aomine y Kagami se miraron por última vez antes de girar sus cabezas de vuelta al lugar en el que estaban.

Aomine caminó hacia uno de los extremos del gimnasio y Kagami caminó hacia el otro. Los dos chicos suspiraron y siguieron a sus novios.

"Puedes continuar con el partido, Riko-san" dijo Kuroko mientras pasaba al lado de su entrenadora.

"Ah, de acuerdo" dijo, un poco atontada por la vista de ese delicado chico manipulando al gran tigre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había empezado a llover fuera mientras los dos equipos jugando un fiero partido. Era difícil con sus ases siendo incapaces de jugar.

Después de un tiempo, Aomine se levantó y Kise le seguía, preguntándose por lo que debía hacer. Los equipos estaban en la mitad de su descanso por el partido y miraron como la pantera negra se dirigía hacia Kagami.

El tigre estaba tumbado en el suelo y fue consciente del acercamiento de la pantera por lo que le miró con recelo. Aomine miró a Kagami antes de acercarse y tumbarse al lado de Kagami, con la cara mirando hacia la cola del tigre mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la espalda baja de Kagami. Este último miró a la pantera antes de hacer lo mismo.

Kuroko estaba temblando también, y Kise desapareció durante un tiempo y volvió con dos cazadoras de baloncesto.

Le pasó una a Kuroko y se puso la otra él, maravillado de lo grande que era Aomine.

Kuroko se sentó con las rodillas y los pies juntos, y estiró la cazadora sobre sus piernas. Aomine era bastante grande después de todo.

"Ehhhh, quiero hacer eso también" Kise hizo un puchero. Kuroko solo sonrió.

"Eres demasiado grande, Kise-kun"

Kise siguió haciendo pucheros. La lluvia estaba haciendo que el gimnasio estuviese bastante frío para aquellos que no estaban jugando, incluso para los entrenadores y los dos gatos.

Estos últimos empezaron a dormitar durante toda la segunda mitad del juego. Despertaron cuando se escuchó el sonido del pitido del fin de partido.

"¡Empate! ¡Seirin y Touou, 98 puntos!" gritó alguien.

Aomine se giró para ver a los equipos y estaban todos dándose la mano los unos a los otros. Aomine se levantó y vio a los dos chicos llevando sus cazadoras e hizo un sonido curioso.

Kise alzó la mirada y sonrió. Aomine se tumbó de nuevo y descansó su cabeza en el regazo de Kise, disculpándose por lo de antes.

Kise sólo le acarició el cuello con cariño y vio como Kagami también iba a disculparse con Kuroko, dándole un gran lametazo al chico de pelo azul claro. Kuroko abrazó a Kagami por el cuello y Kise se rio entre dientes.

Seirin estaba preparándose para irse.

"¡Kuroko!" gritó Hyuga "¡Nos vamos!"

"Oh, de acuerdo" respondió Kuroko. Cogió la correa de Kagami y antes de irse, dijo "Os veo más tarde, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun"

Kise se despidió con un gesto y Aomine hizo un ruido. Este último estaba empezando a disfrutar de hacer ruidos raros.

Kise y Aomine se quedaron atrás y el equipo empezó a rodearles.

"Entonces, Kise" dijo Imayoshi "¿Cuándo va a volver a la normalidad?"

"Honestamente, no tengo ni idea" Kise frunció el ceño mientras cogía el collar de Aomine. Este miró al resto del equipo en silencio.

Imayoshi suspiró "¿No tienes ni idea?"

Aomine negó con la cabeza.

"Espero que cambie pronto…" dijo Kise. Aomine puso su cabeza sobre su regazo y cerró los ojos "No sé si puedo seguir apoyándole. Los gatos salvajes comen mucho, ¿no?"

Aomine abrió los ojos de golpe. Giró la mirada hacia Kise. El rubio le lanzó una mirada interrogante a Kise, quién le devolvió una mirada sólida y fría. Kise no podía entender la expresión de la pantera y solo miró esos ojos azules rasgados. De repente, la pantera ya no estaba más en el regazo de Kise. Los componentes del equipo miraron de un lado a otro mientras la pantera huía del gimnasio.

"¿Eh? ¿La aceleración máxima de Aomine?" dijo Imayoshi, sorprendido de que Aomine de repente saliese corriendo del gimnasio.

"_¡AOMINE!"_ gritó Kise y corrió tras la pantera. Kise intentó alcanzarle pero al ser una pantera, Aomine era incluso más rápido. Kise era incapaz de alcanzarle incluso cuando era todavía humano, pero aun así continuó corriendo.

Todavía estaba lloviendo con fuerza y Kise no podía ver ya a Aomine.

Wakamatsu alcanzó a Kise.

"Nos separaremos para encontrar a Aomine. No creo que vaya a ser fácil pero lo haremos lo mejor posible"

Kise asintió y Wakamatsu se fue por la izquierda así que él se fue por la derecha.

Corrió por todo el vecindario pero, aun así, no pudo encontrar a su pantera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Midorima y Takao estaban fuera del apartamento de Midorima. Habían salido en busca del amuleto de la suerte de Midorima y, de repente, empezó a llover. Se habían mojado un poco por culpa de eso.

Midorima inmediatamente le arrojó una toalla a Takao para que pudiese secarse mientras él se ponía un par nuevo de prendas. Habían preparado una taza de café e iniciado la tarea de clase. Takao tenía la costumbre de colgarse de Midorima cada vez que había tareas por hacer ya que Midorima era condenadamente inteligente.

Se habían acomodado cuando escucharon unos ruidos de arañazo venir de la puerta. Molesto, el chico de pelo verde se levantó.

Midorima abrió la puerta y, allí sentada, había una pantera.

"…" Midorima miró a Aomine durante unos pocos segundos antes de preguntar "¿Aomine?"

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes que es Aomine? ¿Eres un psíquico?" comentó Takao.

La pantera alzó la mirada y Midorima reconocería esos engreídos ojos azules en cualquier lugar. Dejó entrar a la pantera y fue a por otra toalla. Al parecer, eso no era necesario pues Aomine simplemente se sacudió para secarse, mojando todos sus muebles. Midorima estaba empezando a arrepentirse de dejar a Aomine entrar.

"¿Estás seguro de que deberías dejar entrar una pantera a tu casa, Shin-chan?"

Midorima vio como la pantera se acurrucaba en la silla en la que Aomine solía sentarse.

"Es Aomine así que está bien"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kise llegó al apartamento de Aomine y, como esperaba, la pantera negra no estaba allí. Cerró la puerta sin ponerle el seguro y se apoyó contra la pared del pasillo. Les envió un mensaje a todos los de la Generación de los Milagros sobre Aomine y esperaba que respondiesen.

Se quedó ahí durante cinco minutos, agarrándose desesperadamente a su móvil antes de sentirse mareado y sentarse. Cerró sus ojos y se desmayó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aomine estaba acurrucado en su silla. Takao miró con preocupación hacia la pantera.

"¿Va a estar bien, Shin-chan?"

Midorima continuó escribiendo en su hoja las tareas.

"No necesitas preocuparte por él. Concéntrate en el trabajo"

Takao le dio un vistazo rápido a Aomine antes de volver su atención al trabajo.

Midorima escuchó su móvil vibrar y lo abrió.

"Kise me envió un mensaje. ¿Quieres que le diga que estás aquí?"

Aomine miró a Midorima y gruñó. Mostró los dientes y Takao se encogió detrás del chico más alto de pelo verde.

"Incluso cuando no es humano, asusta muchísimo" comentó Takao.

"Tomaré eso como un no. ¿Os habéis peleado?"

La mirada feroz de Aomine se redujo hasta llegar a un rostro sin expresión. Negó con la cabeza y escondió su cara bajo una pata.

Midorima suspiró.

"Esos dos siempre se están peleando" dijo en voz baja.

"¿De verdad?" los ojos de Takao se abrieron ampliamente.

Midorima asintió "Normalmente van con Kuroko. Me pregunto porque Aomine vino a buscarme"

Takao se encogió de hombros y siguió luchando con su tarea de inglés.

Después de media hora, Aomine se puso muy inquieto.

"Si estás tan preocupado, ¿por qué no vuelves?" declaró Midorima.

Aomine se asomó por encima del hombro y lo consideró durante unos segundos. Se bajó de la silla y dio con la pata en la puerta. Midorima suspiró y ayudó a la pantera a abrir la puerta. Aomine corrió en busca de Kise.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seguía lloviznando fuera. El primer lugar al que Aomine fue, era su apartamento. Intentó abrir la puerta con sus patas y estaba sorprendido de que no tuviese el seguro puesto.

Vio a Kise tirado en pleno pasillo y se acercó para comprobar que se encontraba bien.

Vio como el pecho de Kise subía y bajaba. Respiración, comprobada.

Sus ojos recorrieron la ropa de Kise. Ileso, comprobado.

Su atención se dirigió al rostro ligeramente enrojecido de Kise. Le acarició el cuello y al no poder sentir nada, le dio un lametón.

Para asegurarse, lamió la frente de Kise también. Un pensamiento pasó por la mente de Aomine.

_Fiebre alta._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El hospital estaba tan abarrotado como debía estar. Las enfermeras iban de aquí para allá, pacientes caminando por aquí y por allá, camillas siendo empujadas ocasionalmente, etc.

Sin embargo, nada pudo haberlos preparado para lo que estaba por venir.

Las personas gritaban y huían de repente, y la enfermera que estaba en el mostrador se puso en pie para ver que estaba pasando. Vio una pantera llevando a una persona sobre su espalda. Lentamente salió del área del escritorio y se detuvo frente a la pantera.

"¿E-Está herido?"

La pantera negó con la cabeza. La enfermera estaba sorprendida de que pudiese entenderla.

"¿Enfermo?"

Asentimiento.

"¿Tos, resfriado…?"

Negación.

"¿Fiebre?"

Asentimiento.

"¿Temperatura?"

La pantera le lanzó una mirada que decía: "¿Qué eres, estúpida?"

"Uh, sígueme" la enfermera llevó a la pantera a una habitación. Le había dado prioridad a la pantera y al paciente. ¿Por qué? Porque era una jodida pantera. Ese es el porqué.

Pidió ayuda a otra enfermera para tumbar a Kise en la cama y le tomaron la temperatura. La pantera estaba al otro lado de la habitación, paseándose nerviosamente.

La otra enfermera se fue en busca de algunas compresas frías y una toalla. La primera enfermera preguntó "¿Quieres algo de agua?"

Negación.

"¿Comida?"

Negación.

"¿Toalla, manta, almohada?"

Negación.

"¿Seguro?"

Asentimiento.

"¿Estás seguro de que realmente no necesitas nada?"

Asentimiento.

"Entonces, de acuerdo. Si cualquier cosa, eh… muéstrales la placa con mi nombre" la enfermera se quitó el pasador con su nombre y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

La pantera la miró. No se movió para coger el pin.

"Tengo uno extra" dijo, leyendo su mente.

La pantera se movió y lo cogió. Se retiró a la esquina con este y se acurrucó allí.

Aomine se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el tiempo, asegurándose de tener cuidado en no molestar a los otros pacientes o atraer la atención hacia él.

La otra enfermera entró y secó el pelo de Kise y le quitó la cazadora. Intentó secar la ropa dándole palmaditas hacia abajo también. Entonces, le puso una compresa fría en la frente y le lanzó una mirada a Aomine.

Él la miró con curiosidad y la enfermera dijo con nerviosismo "U-Umm, si despierta, lla-llama a Sahara-san, ¿de acuerdo?"

Aomine miró el nombre del pasador. Sahara Tsuki.

Asintió. La enfermera rápidamente salió de la habitación.

Aomine caminó hacia la cabeza y se levantó sobre las patas traseras. Movió sus patas delanteras y las colocó sobre el brazo derecho de Kise. Descansando su cabeza en la cama, Aomine se quedó dormido.

_Espero que te recuperes pronto._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kise despertó. Se sentía mareado y pesado. Kise sintió algo y se giró hacia su derecha.

Sonrió "Aominecchi" dijo suavemente.

Acarició la cabeza de Aomine con la mano izquierda antes de quedarse dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aomine despertó por unos golpecitos.

"Umm, ¿señor? Creo que sentarse en una silla sería más cómodo"

Aomine alzó la mirada. Era esa persona, Sahara. El hombre de pelo azulado se dio cuenta de su posición y que era jodidamente incómoda. Estaba arrodillado junto a la cama, después de todo. Aomine se puso en pie y se sintió mucho más alto que antes. Levantando las manos frente a su cara, se giró a mirar a Sahara.

Ella le miró con cara de '¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?'.

"Oh, eh, sí, Gracias" refunfuñó Aomine. Se sentó en el sillón junto a la ventana, con las rodillas adoloridas por estar arrodillado junto a la cama de Kise.

"Mmm, ¿has visto a una pantera negra aquí?" preguntó.

"¿Ah? Oh, ese era yo" Aomine le devolvió su plaquita.

"¿Eh?" dijo, confundida.

Aomine sonrió de lado.

"Es una larga historia. Lo siento por infundirte terror"

"Ah, e-está bien…creo…" respondió Sahara, insegura.

Aomine sonrió de nuevo "Gracias por ayudarme"

Hizo una reverencia de cortesía y le recordó: "Recuerda, cuando despierte, tienes que avisarme"

Aomine asintió y la enfermera se escabulló.

Aomine se miró a sí mismo. Llevaba las ropas que tenía puestas antes de volverse una pantera, una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones de chándal. Se las arreglaron para limpiarse y ponerse algo de ropa después de su…excitante actividad nocturna.

Volvió la mirada de sí mismo hacia el rubio durmiente, sonriendo para él mismo. Kise se veía tan descansado y en paz. _Siempre se ve así cuando duerme,_ pensó Aomine.

Kise movió su cara hacia Aomine, dándole al actualmente hombre humano la posibilidad de estudiar su cara incluso más.

Estaba mirando intensamente su cara antes de quedarse mirando los ojos dorados que estaban clavados en él.

"Aominecchi" dijo Kise, somnoliento.

"Quédate ahí" dijo Aomine, poniéndose en pie. Salió fuera, yendo hacia el mostrador "Eh, ¿está Sahara-san aquí?"

La enfermera asintió y fue hacia la habitación de un paciente. Salió de ahí con la susodicha enfermera y sonrió.

"¡Chico pantera! ¿Ha despertado?"

Aomine asintió y Sahara fue a buscar la medicina para la fiebre. Él se retiró hacia la habitación de Kise.

"¿A dónde fuiste?" dijo Kise suavemente.

"Enfermera" respondió Aomine.

Kise sonrió con cariño "Extrañé tu voz"

Aomine revolvió el pelo de Kise y le tocó la frente. La fiebre estaba todavía ahí pero no tan alta como antes.

Sahara entró con un vaso de agua y un par de pastillas.

"Aquí, tomate estas. Te sentirás mejor mañana" le entrego a Kise ambas cosas y este se tomó la medicina.

Aomine miró el reloj. Eran las 10:45 y estaba oscuro fuera. Se estiró ya que se había tomado una siesta de unas tres horas.

"Deberías ir a casa, Aominecchi. No creo que puedas estar aquí toda la noche"

Aomine le dio un beso en la frente a Kise y asintió.

"Volveré por la mañana"

"¡Tienes instituto!" se quejó Kise.

"Eres más importante"

Kise se sonrojó con varios tonos de rojo. Aomine se rio entre dientes y salió de la habitación.

Kise metió la cabeza bajo la sábana por la vergüenza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aomine tiró las llaves en la mesa de café después de cerrar la puerta. Había un enorme charco de agua en el pasillo, de cuando él y Kise entraron. Cogió una toalla, la tiró en el suelo y arrastró los pies sobre esta, demasiado perezoso para inclinarse y secar el suelo correctamente.

Entonces, tomó una ducha porque olía a lluvia y a ropa húmeda.

Usando ropa cálida y limpia, se acomodó en la cama. Suspiró, cómodo. Se quedó dormido en seguida, ya que fue una tarde de gran gasto de energía, a pesar de haber tomado una siesta.

Tuvo un descanso sin sueño, como siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aomine entró en la habitación mientras Kise estaba comiendo su desayuno. Sahara estaba allí, chequeándole.

"Sahara-san" saludó Aomine.

"¡Ah, chico pantera! Buenos días" sonrió la morena "La fiebre de Kise-kun ha bajado. Puede ser dado de alta esta tarde"

Sahara dejó a los dos chicos solos y Kise se rio.

"¿Chico pantera?"

"Cállate" refunfuñó Kise.

Kise continuó riéndose.

"¡Panteraminecchi! ¡Hyououminecchi*!"

"¡C-Cállate!" gritó Aomine, frotándole la cabeza a Kise con los nudillos en ambos lados "¡Son demasiadas sílabas para un sobrenombre!"

Sahara se sentó en el asiento de detrás del mostrador, viendo a los dos hombres bromeando entre ellos y suspiró, mirando a los dos hombres.

"Es tan genial ser fujoshi"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kise y Aomine habían tenido todo el día por delante para ellos, y lo pasaron buscando nuevas maneras de deshacerse de la carne en la nevera de Aomine.

"Sólo cómetela toda" había dicho Aomine.

"¡Engordaré, Hyououminecchi!" se quejó Kise.

"¡No lo harás porque juegas al baloncesto, idiota!" respondió Aomine "¡¿Y por qué estás todavía llamándome Hyououminecchi?!"

"¡Un modelo necesita controlar lo que come!" replicó Kise "¡Y yo te llamo como quiero!"

Y así, unos pocos gritos y nombres burlones se escucharon por el apartamento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kise salió de la ducha con solo una toalla, como siempre, y miró alrededor de la habitación a oscuras.

"¿Aominecchi?" preguntó, preocupado. El apartamento estaba extrañamente tranquilo. Poniéndose su ropa, Kise fue a ver si Aomine estaba todavía en casa.

La cocina y la sala de estar estaban vacías y a oscuras, así que Kise regresó a la habitación. En cuanto entró, escuchó un clic y se dio la vuelta. Aomine estaba de pie en la puerta, sus ojos azules brillando en la oscuridad. Kise retrocedió un poco mientras Aomine se acercaba.

Aomine tenía un aura de depredador atrapando a su presa, y Kise sintió que en esos momentos era la presa.

Kise se tropezó con sus propios pies, aterrizando en el suelo con un fuerte golpe. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, Aomine le inmovilizó. Lamiendo sus labios, dijo con voz ronca antes de sonreír "Vamos a divertirnos ahora, ¿eh?"

Los ojos dorados se clavaron en los azules mientras la mano de Aomine se deslizaba bajo su camiseta mientras que la otra sostenía las muñecas de Kise.

"¿D-De dónde vienes?" preguntó Kise con nerviosismo.

"Estuve siguiéndote todo el tiempo"

"¿Eh? ¿De verdad? No te escuché"

"Digamos que, simplemente," Aomine se inclinó y mordió su oreja, haciendo que Kise temblase "aprendí algunas cosas al ser una pantera"

_Espero que eso sea lo único que aprendió,_ pensó Kise.

Aomine se movió para cubrir los labios de Kise antes de que pudiese decir nada más, sin sentirse con ganas de hablar. Forzó su lengua dentro de la boca de Kise, paseándose en un roce por sus dientes y paladar antes de empezar a jugar con la de Kise. Este último se relajó, ya que normalmente Aomine eran tan brusco como un papel de lija cuando se trataba del sexo.

Rompiendo el beso, los labios se movieron hacia abajo para lamer y succionar el cuello de Kise, el rubio con la cabeza ladeada a un lado para que Aomine tuviese más acceso a su cuello. El hombre de piel oscura hizo algunas marcas por aquí y por allá antes de separarse para ver el rostro de Kise.

El rubio estaba sonrojado y jadeando, los ojos entrecerrados. Aomine solo podía ver un aro dorado como el sol alrededor de sus pupilas negras y saliva deslizándose hasta su mejilla. Aomine volvió a mirar su cuello, donde la pálida piel de Kise estaba salpicada de marcas rojas.

Aomine soltó las muñecas de Kise para quitar la camiseta del modelo.

"¿Por qué te molestas en vestirte?" sonrió Aomine.

"P-Porque no puedo ir por tu apartamento con el culo al aire para buscarte" replicó Kise con un puchero.

"Claro que puedes. Prácticamente vives aquí también, de todos modos"

"Eso es porque tú - ¡Waaa!" chilló Kise mientras Aomine ponía su boca sobre el pezón de este.

Una de las rodillas de Aomine se metió entre las piernas de Kise y empezó a frotarle. El rubio gimió, sus dos manos se enredaron en el pelo azul de Aomine.

Una vez que Aomine consiguió quitarle los pantalones a Kise, los deslizó hacia abajo. Aomine liberó el pezón de Kise para hacer una pregunta: "¿Sin nada?"

Kise se sonrojó hasta el cuello.

"Yo, eh, tenía prisa… un poco"

"No, no lo estabas"

"¡Si lo estaba!"

"Estaba aquí, Kise" le recordó Aomine, sonriendo "No te pusiste la ropa interior adrede mientras te vestías. A mí no me pareció que tuvieses mucha prisa"

Kise se puso mucho más rojo.

Aomine puso su mejor sonrisa de depredador antes de dirigir su mirada al pene endurecido justo frente a él.

"Parece que alguien está despertándose"

"¡Aominecchi!" gimió Kise "¡Deja de hablar sobre mi pene como si fuese una persona!"

"Si fuese una persona, no haría esto" dijo Aomine antes de envolverlo con su boca.

Kise echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, los dedos casi arrancando mechones de pelo azul.

Kise podía sentir su lengua lamiendo alrededor de toda su longitud y haciéndole enloquecer. Aomine sabía que le estaba volviendo loco porque cuando se trataba de Kise Ryouta, sabía dónde empujar y presionar.

Siguiendo con ello, Aomine estudio su rostro, un brazo cubriendo sus ojos pero no del todo por lo que podía ver a Kise mirándole con los ojos llenos de lujuria.

"¿Quieres hacerlo aquí o…?" Aomine señaló con la cabeza en dirección a la cama.

"¿De verdad estás preguntando?" Kise estaba sorprendido. Aomine haría lo que estaba pesando pasase lo que pasase, sin importar lo que protestase el rubio.

"Solo elige" Aomine apartó la mirada, un poco avergonzado. Kise sonrió.

"La cama, ¿no es obvio?"

Aomine ayudó a Kise a levantarse, y Kise se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo, mientras que Aomine todavía tenía toda su ropa puesta.

Sentándose en la cama, Kise vio como Aomine abría el cajón para sacar una botella de lubricante que siempre tenían ahí. Quitándose la ropa, empujó a Kise sobre la cama antes de colocarse entre sus piernas y embadurnarse los dedos.

Kise le miraba con cierta lujuria encubierta, y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido que nunca. Aomine se inclinó para besar a Kise mientras presionaba los tres dedos a la vez en la entrada de Kise.

Kise frunció el ceño por el dolor. _De acuerdo, estaba equivocado sobre que estaba siendo más considerado._

Pronto, el dolor empezó a convertirse en placer al encontrar Aomine su próstata con rapidez. Kise jadeó y apretó con sus piernas los costados de Aomine.

Aomine empezó a ensancharle y todo lo que Kise podía hacer era mirar a Aomine mientras este estaba concentrado en su trasero. También se dio cuenta de que Aomine estaba respirando tan fuerte como él.

Después de unos pocos movimientos más, Aomine cogió el lubricante de nuevo y embadurnó su propio pene duro y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyándose en una sola mano.

Sujetándola con una mano, Aomine se deslizó dentro de Kise y el rubio respiró ahogadamente.

"Estrecho…Ryou…" gruñó Aomine mientras Kise luchaba por relajarse. Pronto, Aomine empezó a sentir que no estaba tan estrecho y empezó a moverse. Kise gimió con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Agarrando las caderas de Kise, impidió que el rubio se moviese y tomase el control. Con cada embestida, Aomine golpeaba ese punto perfecto que hacía a Kise ver las estrellas. Kise alzó sus manos y tiro de él, inclinando más a Aomine, de modo que Kise pudiese rodear el cuello de este con sus brazos.

"Dai…Daiki" gimió Kise mientras Aomine soltaba sus caderas y colocaba una de sus manos al lado de la cabeza de Kise mientras la otra iba a por su pene.

Empezó a masturbar a Kise mientras aceleraba el ritmo, ganándose más gemidos y su nombre, y entonces Kise se arqueó contra Aomine, corriéndose sobre sus estómagos.

Aomine jadeó el nombre de Kise al oído de este mientras se descargaba en su interior. Salió fuera de Kise y rodó a su lado. Demasiado perezoso para hacer algo más, se acurrucó contra Kise y se quedó dormido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aomine despertó por su despertador, lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación. Atrajo al rubio por la cama hacia él, dormitó durante 10 minutos más antes de que la alarma sonase de nuevo. Kise se removió y Aomine enterró la nariz en el cabello de Kise.

"Minecchi, tengo que irme" dijo Kise, con la voz espesa por el sueño. Aomine solamente apretó más el agarre, negándose a despertar.

Kise empezó a revolverse ahora, pero el de pelo azulado se giró y lo dejó bajo su cuerpo.

Negándose a rendirse a pesar de estar aplastado bajo el cuerpo de Aomine, Kise siguió revolviéndose, pero se detuvo inmediatamente cuando Aomine le dio una larga lamida en el cuello.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres levantarte ahora?" susurró Aomine en su oído.

Kise estaba cansado No sólo acabaron teniendo relaciones sexuales antes de ir a clase, sino que también iba a llegar tarde y, para colmo, se vio obligado a hacer el desayuno porque era su turno de hacerlo, a pesar de que fue él quien lo tuvo que hacer en los últimos días ya que Aomine no tenía pulgares disponibles, o dedos, de hecho.

Estaba friendo el beicon que había comprado en grandes cantidades hace pocos días cuando un par de manos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura.

"Hyououminecchi" saludó Kise y Aomine solo le respondió con un gruñido. Apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Kise, siguió molestándole al respirar en su cuello y presionar su pelo aun húmedo contra la oreja de Kise.

Robando el par de palillo de Kise, Aomine estaba a punto de ir a por una tira de tocino frito que todavía estaba en la sartén cuando Kise le dio una palmada en la mano.

"No" reprendió este.

Aomine puso mala cara y Kise recuperó sus palillos.

_Oh, ¿desde cuándo funciona eso?_ Pensó Kise.

Resulta que no funcionó.

Kise cogió una tira de beicon y estaba por ponerla en el plato cuando Aomine agarró su mano, la dirigió hacia su rostro y se comió el trozo de beicon.

"¡Hyououminecchi!" se quejó Kise. Aomine sólo sonrió y soltó a Kise.

Se sentó a la mesa, sin importarle que ya fuese tarde para ir a clase y descansó su mejilla en la palma de su mano, viendo a su novio hacerle el desayuno.

Cuando Kise terminó, dejó la sartén en remojo antes de poner la comida en la mesa. Aomine alcanzó la nuca de Kise y le atrajo hacia él para darle un beso de agradecimiento. Kise sonrió, se sentó y empezó a comerse su comida.

Tomaron caminos separados después de alcanzar la carretera principal. Kise salió a toda velocidad hacia su instituto mientras que Aomine se tomó su tiempo. Se ganó varios regaños por no ir a clase durante unos cuantos días seguidos y el equipo de baloncesto estaba aliviado de saber que era humano de nuevo.

Kasamatsu acosó a Kise por llegar tarde y tener sexo antes de ir a clase (se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de chupetones que Aomine era tan aficionado a hacerle).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Midorima escuchó de Kise que todo estaba bien ahora y que Aomine había vuelto a la normalidad, aunque realmente no sabía por qué. También había escuchado de Kuroko que Kagami era normal de nuevo. El muchacho de pelo verde se colocó bien las gafas sobre la nariz y marcó un número.

"_Hola, Shintarou"_ esa voz calmada hizo que Midorima sufriese un escalofrío.

"Fue cosa tuya, ¿verdad?"

"_¿Mmm? ¿Qué hice?"_

"Convertiste a Aomine en una pantera y a Kagami en un tigre"

"_¿Estás bien, Shintarou? Las personas no pueden convertirse en animales"_

"Les he visto y sé que eran Aomine y Kagami. Kise y Kuroko también confirmaron que era cierto. ¿Qué hiciste, Akashi?"

"_Mmmm, solo quería enseñarles una lección, Shintarou"_

"Kagami y Kuroko lo entiendo, pero lo que no entiendo es lo de Aomine y Kise"

Midorima escuchó una risa al otro lado de la línea.

"_Eso fue solo por diversión. Mejor sé cuidadoso, Shintarou. Por lo que sabemos, podrías ser el próximo"_

Akashi colgó.

Midorima tragó saliva y fue a buscar a Takao. Los cánceres no tenían mucha suerte hoy, y no creía que su objeto de la suerte fuese a ayudarle ahora.


End file.
